Reasons
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: "I-It's Chester!" AJ said. "Our Chester? Cry?" Chester McBadbat, my best friend, needs me.  Boys are 13


**Told you guys I had an idea! Anyway, here it is! HURRAY!**

**

* * *

**

I sat in my beanbag chair, a video game controller in my hands. "Timmy, don't you think you've been playing that game a little too much?" Wanda asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"No. Besides, you're the one that said do something productive."

"By productive, I meant read a book or go outside. Not kill...whatever those are."

"Ah, come on, Wanda. I bet Cosmo doesn't mind if I played this all day." I smirked as I looked over at the green haired fairy who was hugging a piece of string to his chest.

"That's because he's a moron."

"Love you too." Cosmo mumbled. A knock approached my door. Cosmo and Wanda changed back into orange goldfish and plopped in to their bowl.

"Come-" I didn't even finish my sentence. A dark skinned boy pounced onto me, throwing my arms to the floor in his grasp. "Wow, AJ, what's wrong?"

"I-It's Chester," he panted, "He won't come out of his room. I went over to his house. He seems really upset."

"Upset?"

"Yeah, he sounded like he was crying."

"Our Chester? Cry? Yeah right," I scoffed, "Like I'll believe that. You need better lies, AJ."

"I'm serious. Trixie dumped him."

My face turned serious. "What?" He nodded.

"Just yesterday. She said she only dated him on a lost bet. She just broke up with him and left. I guess he really liked her." Right there, I felt my heart break in two._ How could someone be that cruel to Chester? He was just so sweet. I can't think of anyone that would really want to hurt him._

"Well, why don't you go talk to him?"

"I tried. He won't let me in. He won't even let his dad go in his room."

"Then why do you think he'll let me in?"

"You're his best friend. You've known him longer than I have. You understand each other better than I understand you two combined."

"But, AJ-"

"Timmy," he sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head, "Go help him. You're his only hope." Groaning, I jumped onto my feet, exiting my bedroom.

"What's the big deal with Trixie?" Cosmo asked as he and Wanda appeared above me.

"She was Chester's first girlfriend. He was really excited when she agreed to go on a date with him. He wouldn't stop talking about it." We continued walking to Chester's house. As we walked, I continued to think of what I was supposed to say to make him feel better.

"Do you want us to help?" Wanda asked as we walked the steps up to Chester's trailer.

I shook my head no. "I don't think magic will fix this one." Pushing the door open, I made my way to Chester's bedroom door. I knocked hesitantly on the door. "Ches?" I called quietly. "Come on, I know you're in there."

Slowly, the door opened, a glossed over green eye peaking through. "T-Timmy?" he stuttered silently.

"Hey, bud. Why don't you let me in." Opening the door fully, he let me inside the messy room. It looked like he hadn't left it for days. Sitting down, he buried his face in his hands. I sat down next to him, throwing my arm around his shoulders. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, it was at lunch yesterday. I was sitting with AJ and Elmer, and she came up to me and," he took a shaky breath, "She just ended it. She laughed at me when I started crying. I just sat there, shocked. Then I ran home and hid in my room."

I can't remember the last time Chester was really upset. Maybe it was when we were ten, and he was terrible at baseball. He was really devastated.

"Why didn't I know about this?" I asked.

"You went home, remember? You said you had something important to do." I looked down at my lap. It was the day when Poof was sick. I had to help take care of him as much as possible. But really, there was something more important that happened that day.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have left."

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "It's not your fault. I mean, I can't expect you to be there all the time."

"But that's the thing. I'm never there for you."

"Timmy, don't say that." Why shouldn't I? It's the truth. Chester didn't care about himself like he cared about other people.

I felt something wet drip onto my shoulder. Looking up, I noticed the blonde had started to drain his tears again. He leaned his head against my shoulder, tugging my hand into his.

Resting my head on top of his, I rubbed his arm fondly. "It'll be okay, Ches. Who cares about Trixie anyway? She doesn't deserve you."

"R-Really?" he asked, eyes large and pleading.

"Really." I smiled. He threw his arms around my stomach, squeezing slightly. "So you're gonna come out now, right?"

"Mhm." he murmured. Standing up, I pried Chester's arms from my stomach.

"Let's go find AJ." I said, leading him out the door.

_People come into our lives for a reason._

_Some come for help._

_Others come for friendship._

_You came because life depended on it._

**Sappy, right? Well, that's how I write stories! Deal with it.**

**Reviews are very, very, very, very, very, very, very (drones on with the verys) nice.**


End file.
